Feral Kitten
by phayte1978
Summary: Sometimes you have to wonder if Otabek makes Yuri jealous on purpose...


Ah! Otabek was breathing heavy, his heart racing as if trying to burst from his chest. Yuri was squirming in his lap, hands on his chest, grabbing at his muscles, pinching his nipples. His mouth on his neck, biting and sucking. His hands cupped Yuri's firm, round ass, feeling it move along with Yuri's body.

"We are going to be late," Otabek breathed out, then gasped when he felt teeth press into his skin.

"Fuck it," Yuri grumbled.

"Seriously, Yura," Otabek whined, quickly losing all sense of time and his own damn mind.

"You think I care about being on time for some gig?" Yuri asked, his mouth never leaving his neck as he spoke. He knew his neck was wrecked in marks, dark enough they would never be covered by concealer alone- but it did not stop Yuri from biting and making more.

"It is rude to be late."

"You just want all those people to stare at you…" Yuri grumbled, biting at his ear, making him hiss out.

He had no idea what had been going on with Yuri- he was also so jealous. Whenever they went out, he hung on his arm, and never allowed him out of his sight. It was cute in a way, in others- a bit possessive.

"Yura… not this again!"

"Fuck yes! This!" Yuri growled, hands moving down his side, grabbing at his waist.

Ok, so maybe it was his fault. Before Yuri had gotten there, pictures had trended online of a DJ gig he had. Some of his fans had climbed up to the DJ booth, and there were pictures of him with women all around him- touching him, hugging him, kissing his cheek. He woke up that morning to a very angry kitten on the phone screaming he was booking a flight out to Almaty to kick his ass.

Otabek knew Yuri was upset over it, even if he told him time and again that _nothing_ happened! ( _When in truth, nothing happened at all._ ) The pictures _did_ look scandalous, and the comments and tags on them even worse. When he picked Yuri up from the airport, he was met with a slap in the face then a really filthy kiss that left nothing to anyone's imagination.

"You should cancel this gig," Yuri said, hands roaming lower down his body.

"You know I can't with this short notice!" Otabek said, "It will ruin my reputation!"

"What? That you are a manwhore?" Yuri growled out, biting his neck again.

"Yura…"

"Don't give me that!" Yuri hissed out, rocking his hips down onto him. Both of them were hard as Yuri had only been teasing him for over an hour now. Between heated kisses, stroking him to the point of orgasming- then stopping- Otabek was about to lose his mind.

"I already said you can stay in the DJ booth with me all night," Otabek breathed out, squeezing Yuri's ass harder.

"Damn right I am!"

"It is just part of the job!"

"Fuck it… skating is your job!"

A heavy sigh and Otabek had to just give in. Yuri would not be satisfied till he was done with whatever torture he was going to put him through. His ass was already sore from the multiple poundings he took when they got back- His chest was covered in love bites and bruises.

Oddly, he fucking loved it.

Seeing Yuri like this turned him on so much. Maybe subconsciously this was what he wanted. Yuri didn't seem to understand that he only wanted him. Not those other people that flocked around him all the time. He knew he could get just about anyone he wanted- but he only wanted Yuri. There was something about Yuri that just stirred that fire inside of him- brought him to life. No one had ever done that before. Yuri will stand up to him, slap his face in the middle of an airport, tell him he fucking loved him, then give him hell for hours.

He had no idea how long Yuri planned to stay, but was quite enjoying it. Whenever he asked him- all he got back was "when I am damn ready to leave'. He didn't want him leaving anytime soon.

His hips were swollen and sore from the rough kisses, and bites. At one point he was sure his lip was bleeding from Yuri constantly biting down on him- hissing and growling. Yuri was a feral cat- _his_ feral cat.

"And don't even think of wearing those slutty clothes tonight," Yuri said.

He had to chuckle at that. Yuri had already pulled out his clothes for the night. Baggy jeans and a loose turtleneck. He would look stupid working like that, but he knew Yuri would be in painted on jeans and almost nothing else.

"You can't keep me locked away," Otabek breathed out, Yuri's body rocking against his, driving him to the point of pure insanity.

"You want to fucking try?" Yuri asked. "I'll cuff you to the bed… and keep you so only I can look at you."

"We really need to get going…" he tried to protest again.

A mouth pressed to his, Yuri's tongue deep in his mouth and a hand tight around his cock- Yuri was nowhere near done with him. They were both naked on the couch, and Yuri had his hand around both their cocks, squeezing _almost_ too hard, stroking him till he saw stars behind him eyelids.

"Yura…"

He was only met with a low growl. The hand around his cock went away, and Yuri leaned back, stroking his own cock harder. "Fucking watch me, dammit!" Yuri growled out.

How could he not? The way Yuri's body was arched back, his cock throbbing in his hand- he wanted that feeling. Reaching for his own cock, Yuri smacked his hand away. "Don't even fucking think about it!"

Groaning, he refused to even blink. The way Yuri's body was pink and flush, his cock leaking on his hands- it was too damn much. He could almost cum from this sight alone. Yuri was so beautiful, his body lean and strong- everything he ever wanted.

Another stroke, and Yuri was cumming all over his stomach. He continued to stroke himself, painting his stomach with his release. His own cock still hard, resting against him, and all he wanted to do was drive it deep inside Yuri.

Hands on his stomach, smearing the cum up to his chest, and lips pressed gentler to his. Yuri's tongue tracing his bottom lip then he pulled away.

"Let that dry," Yuri said.

"What?"

"You fucking heard me," Yuri said, moving off his lap. "Let that dry then you can get ready."

Shaking his head, Otabek sat on the couch, Yuri's cum slowly drying on his skin. When Yuri leaned over him again, another soft kiss to his lips and a smirk on his face. "And if you behave yourself tonight, maybe I'll suck you off at the DJ booth."

Groaning, Otabek closed his eyes. Yes, his kitten was very feral.


End file.
